Beforenowforever
by wwerachiepachie
Summary: He has always loved her, she has always loved him. What happens when their worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

A.J's P.O.V

As I turned round the corridor, I felt something big and muscular bump in to me. I fell on to my bum, my face immediately turning bright red. I stared up at the person who had caused me sheer humiliation. I just sat there stunned...

Cody's P.O.V

I was in such a rush coming out of my dressing room trying to find Dustin, that I didn't realise that I had just knocked someone over. I looked down to the ground to see AJ Lee, blushing while she tried to get up. I reached out to grab her hand and help her up, and when she grabbed my hand she quickly got up and ran away. She must be embarrassed I thought. I starred at where she was a mere minute ago, AJ the girl of my dreams had grabbed my hand...

A.J's P.O.V

It was later on that evening, the show was about to start and I had a match with Natalya, my first in months. I was so excited to finally be back at the ring, but at the moment that was the at the back of my mind, all I could think about was my collision with Cody earlier. I felt something when I grabbed his hand it was like someone had binded them together. I didn't want to let go. As I was deep in thought a stagehand came toward me and told me to head to the gorilla position, in preparation for my upcoming match.

Cody's P.O.V

I sat in my dressing room watching her match, as she skipped down to the ring a huge grin etched onto my face. She was so beautiful, her eyes, her smile, her lips... I was in deep thought when I heard a bang on the door and someone entering the room. I looked around to see my brother Dustin standing in the doorway. "You ready for the match, bro?" Dustin asked. I stared at him for a moment before saying, "Yeah, one minute." I got up and walked out the room, Dustin a few steps behind me. As we arrived at the gorilla position, I heard AJ's music blast through the arena, she must have won. We were heading to the curtain when I heard a familiar voice, "Thanks, Nattie's so tough, when she out me in the sharpshooter I thought I was going to tap, luckily I didn't." She laughed. I just loved that laugh, it made me light up.

AJ's P.O.V

I walked up the ramp, celebrating with the crowd. I had just won my returning match against Natalya. I had used my newly acquired submission hold, the black widow, to successfully get her to tap. As I reached the curtain and pushed through it, Kaitlyn, my best friend, was standing there waiting to congratulate me on my win. After I was finished speaking to her I walked down the stairs, all i wanted to do was get my stuff, head to the hotel and watch a good movie, I was exhausted. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Cody Rhodes staring at me, Omg... "Hi Cody, sorry about earlier, I wasn't looking in front if me." "Hey AJ, don't worry about it was my fault I was in rushing trying to find Dustin." He said turning to his brother. I looked at him as he looked at his brother, he truly was "Dashing"...


	2. Chapter 2

Cody's P.O.V

I can't believe she was speaking to me, AJ Lee was speaking to me! I wasn't really listening as all I could think of was how beautiful she was. When she finished speaking, I was about to ask her something, when a producer came up to us and told us to head to the ring, our music began to blast through the arena. I told AJ to meet me in my locker room after the match, I had something very important to ask her. She smiled, wished me good luck and skipped off.

AJ's P.O.V

I was sitting in the divas locker room watching his match, he really was an amazing athlete. The way he picked up his opponent with ease, how fast he was and how smart he was in the ring. When he was getting covered for a pin, he always found a way to escape. As the match neared the end, he hit the cross Rhodes on Eric Rowan and got the three count. I waited a few minutes before I set out for his dressing room. I asked John if he knew where it was and he nodded and gave me directions. As I walked up to the door, I froze for a few seconds then lightly chapped the door. I heard a voice say come in, and I opened the door. He was standing there and man did he look hot, he turned around and smiled at me which made me blush.

Cody's P.O.V

I told her to sit and she politely thanked me. She looked up at me and said, "congratulations on your win you were amazing!" "Thanks, so before I was going to ask if you maybe wanted to go for a bite to eat after the show?" "I'd love that," she replied, "where will I get you after the show?" I grinned before saying, "why don't you meat me at the parking lot entrance door, when raw is finished." She smiled, before opening the door and walking away. I made sure she was away before I started dancing and singing, I was on cloud nine. I was abruptly stopped by my brother dustin, who unaware to myself was standing at the edge of the couch laughing to himself. He said 3 words, "who is she?"

AJ's P.O.V

Raw was about to finish and I was still not ready, I had been trying on different outfits for the last hour. I wanted everything to be perfect tonight, so I had to make sure I looked the part. I was about to throw a tantrum when Layla walked in to the locker room. "Hey April, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with us girls tonight?" "I would love to but actually I have a date." I replied. "Omg, who, where, when?" She shouted. I told her about bumping in to Cody earlier, talking after my match and him asking me out. "You and Cody aw! Do you need help picking and outfit?" She asked. I only said one word, "yes".

Cody's P.O.V

I had just finished getting ready and I was heading out to get AJ at the parking lot, when I heard a familiar voice behind me, "so where are you off to, eh?" Asked Ted. "Out" I replied. "Out where?" He questioned. "Look just leave me alone I'm going out with AJ for something to eat, happy now!" I shouted the last part and walked away. Ted stood there with a grin in his face, "I knew it."

AJ's P.O.V

I was standing at the doors waiting for Cody to arrive, when I heard footsteps approaching. "Wow, you look beautiful!" He said. I blushed, then replied, "Thanks." I was wearing a red, knee length dress with my favourite red and black converse. I had my hair in soft curls and a small white flower sat at the side of my head. "You ready to go?" I nodded and we set off for his rental car. "So where are we going?" "There is a local restaurant down the road from here and the food is amazing." We had been travelling for about 15 minutes, when Cody pulled into the car park. "Here we are." He said before opening the car door for me, he was such a gentleman.

Cody's P.O.V

I opened the door and we stepped inside the restaurant, the waiter showed us to a private booth at the back of the room and we ordered our drinks. We shared stories about rumours we had heard, and things we didn't know about each other. It was going great, I could have sat there talking to her all night. When we left, we headed to the hotel and I walked her to her room. "Thank you for tonight Cody, it was great." She kissed me on the cheek and went inside her room. I whispered, "I love you." Before heading to my room.

**_Should I continue? Review please xx_**


End file.
